


I'm coming home

by bobelidou



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Military, Soldier Derek, Student Stiles, coming home, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobelidou/pseuds/bobelidou
Summary: Derek is in the military and surprises his boyfriend stiles by coming home in his math class in college.





	I'm coming home

Stiles was in math class in college. He didn't know that minutes from now his boyfriend who he thought was in Iraq was going to surprise him. He missed Derek and he was afraid that one day he was going to get that call. The call where Derek's sister Cora was going to tell him that she had no longer any living member in her family because the rest of them died in a fire year's ago.

Stiles teacher's started talking about war and how the family of soldiers felt. that made him think about Derek. He also didn't know why she was talking about since he was in math class. His teacher put a picture on the screen and he couldn't help but raise his hand.

"Yes Stiles" the teacher said.

" How did you get that picture?" he ask very confuse as why his mathematic teacher had a picture of Derek.

"Why do you want to know that Stiles?"

" Because that's -" and then he just froze as his boyfriend came in the classroom holding flowers. Stiles ran to him while crying happy tears he jumps as Derek catches him and spin Stiles around. He was as happy as Stiles was. The whole class including his teacher started clapping while they kissed passionately. Isaac came behind them to give Derek a tight hug. They were all smiling and Stiles was very happy to have his boyfriend home after all this time.

" Stiles, Isaac I gave you permission to skipped the rest of your classes for today. You can go now and thank you for your service Mr. Hale."

" Thank you so much Miss Hunt" Both Isaac and Stiles said while Derek just gave her a smile that said Thank you.

\----

" You know I love you right Der-Bear" Stiles said while kissing him.

After they left school they all went to eat at Derek's favorite restaurant. Cora, Scott, Sheriff Stilinski and Mama McCall all joined them. They celebrate until late in the night. As they were all starting to fall asleep Derek told them to go home and get some sleep they could hang out more tomorrow. They were currently in Stiles' bedroom compensating for the 11 months he wasn't there. 

"Yeah I know and I love you too Sti" Derek said stopping the kiss to just look at him and appreciate how Stiles was pretty.

" You know you're a sneaky bastard right." Stiles said with a smile and Derek just started laughing.

"I wanted to keep the element of surprise." Derek said while leaning in to kiss Stiles.

"It was the best surprise of my life Der. I really missed you." Stiles said while looking at Derek with love in his beautiful brown eyes.

" I did too Stiles, everyday I thought of you before falling asleep and you are what kept me waking up the morning to go save people. Stiles you are what keep me going and I could not live without you. I know you're still young and that you still have to graduate college and all but Stiles Stilinski will you marry me " Derek ask while kneeling down taking a small box with a beautiful ring from his pocket. 

Stiles was now crying and smiling while leaning down to grab Derek's face and kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" Derek ask hopeful.

" One hundred percent yes Derek I love you so much!"

Then Derek passes the ring on Stiles' finger. "I love you too!"

\--- 

The next morning Stiles had difficulties to walk and Derek was very proud of that. They announce the news to their friends and family and everybody was very happy for them.

They celebrate at Stiles' house with a BBQ in the backyard it was a beautiful night that ended on blankets lying on the grass with everybody on them watching the stars while slowly falling asleep.

"Babe?" Derek ask.

"Yeah." Stiles said with a sleepy voice.

"I'm not going back."

" You're not going back where." Stiles ask very confuse.

" I'm not going back to Iraq, I'm not going back to war babe I'm staying here with you." Stiles was suddenly very awake as he jump up.

" Are you serious?" Stiles ask with a smile.

"Yes I am" Derek respond happy at how is new fiancée was acting.

" I love you so much." Stiles said while giving a hug to Derek.

" I love you too Stiles. So much." Derek said while leaning in to kiss Stiles. They both return to falling asleep in each other's arm. That was the most wonderful two days of Stiles' life cand that's why he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn't be happier


End file.
